This invention relates to a single leaf stemplant or subperiosteal bone anchor to provide a point of tension for the purpose of moving a dental patient""s teeth. A basic problem with known subperiosteal bone anchors is that they require complicated surgical procedures to implant them into a patient""s bone. Additionally, known anchors are not readily adaptable to a irregular bone surfaces which impedes osteointegration.
A subperiosteal bone anchor comprising upper and lower portions joined to form a unitary stemplant and multiple scallops joined to the stemplant and extending outwardly therefrom.